


Thicker Than Blood

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Humor, Princess - Freeform, Roleplay, Romance, roleplaying, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: “Don't worry…” the vampire said, her breath warm on Marco’s neck, tongue flicking out to lap at the thin layer of sweat between her and her meal. “I promise to be gentle.”





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I found this (https://pin.it/uctmdjpzae4wyp) on Pinterest and I HAD to write about it~
> 
> Source: http://kohirasan.tumblr.com/image/166946347475

Princess Marco squirmed fitfully in her bindings as the heavy stone door to the chamber closed. She was in this mess because of her own brashness. She shouldn't have snuck out at night, no guard, no weapons, no magic. She was easy prey for whatever denizen of the night saw fit to steal away with princess. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And she might not be alive much longer to lament her mistake.

With a dramatic flourish, the figure turned around, cape swishing and echoing in the relative emptiness of the chamber. “It's just you and me, my dear Princess Marco.”

“Do your worst!” shouted the brunette defiantly. “I'm not afraid of you!” That was a lie; she was terrified. But her captor didn't need to know that.

The well-dressed blonde woman was in front of Marco in the time it took her to blink. She closed her bluebell eyes and sniffed, long and hard.

When she opened her eyes again, they were a deeper shade of blue than before, and she smiled, revealing two glinting fangs, like pearl daggers. 

“Oh, you're _terrified_ of me, little princess. I can smell it in you...in your blood.”

A bead of sweat broke on Marco’s brow. A vampire. This was beyond bad. 

She zipped behind her now, and her sultry, hungry voice made Marco’s ears twitch. “Your perfume is nice, but it's nothing…” The blonde’s hand made its way up Marco’s dress. “Absolutely nothing…” 

Fingers danced along the neckline. “Compared to the ambrosial scent of your blood.”

The top of the dress was yanked down suddenly, exposing the caramel-toned shoulder and neck of the princess, who shivered at the exposure to cold air.

“D-Don't…” pleaded Marco in a silent whisper, unable to stop her face from turning red, or slow the pounding beat of her heart.

“Don't worry…” the vampire said, her breath warm on Marco’s neck, tongue flicking out to lap at the thin layer of sweat between her and her meal. “I promise to be gentle.”

“Kiiiiiiiiids!” came Angie Diaz’s exuberant voice from downstairs. “Dinner!”

Both teens let out a grumbling sigh, Star producing her wand and waving it half-heartedly. “Control Zee Chicanery…”

In a flash, gone was the creepy stone and the chains holding up Marco; the room returning to normal with a small burst of magical energy. 

Star’s vampire costume was replaced with her usual outfit, as was Marco’s from his princess persona.

“Man, I was about to give you a hickey like this dimension’s never seen!” pouted Star, flopping onto the bed and kicking her legs.

“And then I would've had to explain to mom and dad why I've suddenly decided to take up scarves.” Marco smirked, taking a seat next to her. “Even though we didn't get to finish, I still had fun.”

“One of these days, I’mma bite that pretty neck.” Star grinned, making an exaggerated chomping noise. “Yum.”

“Speaking of, we should probably get downstairs before mom comes up.”

“What's today again?”

“Paella.”

At the mention of the delicious rice dish, Star bolted upright and grabbed Marco’s shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll. “Then what're we waiting for!? Paella’s waitin’!”

Marco’s face tinged red and he tapped his hands against his knees. “You go ahead, I'll be right down. I'm just gonna...sit here and think about stuff.”

Star quirked a brow. “What kinda stuff?”

“Just...normal stuff. Normal...everyday teenage boy stuff.”

The blonde was about to ask what the heck he was talking about when she glanced down to see Marco fidgeting, and crossing and uncrossing his legs. And then a wide smile came across her face.  
“Ooooooooooooh… _that_ kinda stuff.”

“W-Wait, Star!” stammered Marco, tuning in to Star’s honeyed tones. “I-It's not what you think!”

“Guess you had more fun than I thought, huuuuuuuh?”

Marco fumbled for words, even as Star got up and skipped to the door. “No worries! You take aaaaaaaall the time you need to calm your ‘friend’ down. I'll save you some paella!”

And with that, she shut the door, her laughter audible even from the other side.

Marco sighed and fell onto the bed, covering his face. A few moments passed, and he reached up to his neck, touching the spot Star nearly attacked with a smile.

It was still warm.


End file.
